Locations in The Farthest Shore
Locations in The Farthest Shore: Amrun Town in the South Reach, famous of its slavemarket Andrad Medium-sized, hilly northern island, near Orandrad and the Andrades; it lies north of Gont. Exports fleecefell Aol Forest in the eastern part of the island of Enlad. Ark Small island in the Inmost Sea; rich, with many cities. Ruled by the Lord of Ark Berila Capital of Enlad in the west of the island; “white above its bay'a (the Bay of Berila), with golden roofs and'bright, cool streets'b.” It has a marketplace where cattle and sheep are sold. Historically, Berila was the seat of the monarchy from before the time of Morred until Akambar moved the court to Havnor City Black Well of Fundaur The capping of the Black Well of Fundaur is reckoned among Ged's famous deeds. Emanations from Fundaur are mentioned as making the Acastan Spells powerless. It may have been a site where the Old Powers were strong Council Room Long dark-walled, low-beamed room in the Great House of Roke in which the Masters of Roke meet. It has a row of high, pointed windows under which a table is set, a stone hearth opposite, and is reached by a corridor whose walls are engraved with runes, some inlaid with silver Court of the Fountain Central roofless court of the Great House of Roke. The first part of the Great House to be built, it forms its heart and is the home of the Archmage. Open to the sky, the little walled court contains a fountain, small central grass lawn, marble paving, and various trees including rowan, ash and elm Dragons' Run Cluster of small, rocky isles in the West Reach largely scattered along an east--west line. It is inhabited by many dragons, including Kalessin. Includes the Keep of Kalessin, an island with sheer basalt cliffs three hundred feet high. The Dragons' Run was sailed by Ged more than twenty years before The Farthest Shore, and by Ged and Lebannen in FS, but not travelled by any other living man Dry river A dry river at the heart of the dry land (the lands of the dead) Ea Island in the Sea of Éa in the north of the Archipelago, south of Enlad and near Taon and Ebéa; said to be the first land that Segoyraised from the sea. An old-established college is located here. Formerly one of the principalities of the kingship it was ruled by the Prince of Éa who was of royal lineage Ebosskil Medium-sized northwestern island, lying southwest of Osskil and north of Semel Emah Name used by the Children of the Open Sea (raft people) for the beaches on the Long Dune in the South Reach where they come ashore annually in autumn Enlad A rich and peaceful island in the north of the Archipelago, near Ea and Osskil; part of the Enlades. Ruled by the Prince of Enlad and the Enlades at the capital, Berila; other towns include Temere (on the south coast), Serilune and Semermine (in the hills behind Berila). The terrain includes hills, orchards, woods and forests, including the Forest of Aol. At the eastern end of the island are two strings of islets, the North & South Teeth, with the sea channel, the Jaws of Enlad, between them. One of theprincipalities of the kingship, tracing its line of descent from Morred, via Serriadh and the House of Enlad. The people of Enlad speak their own language or dialect, of which little is known Esen Port town of the islet of Besu off the west coast of Havnor island in the Pelnish Sea; alternatively, an islet near Besu Great House of Roke Location of the School of Wizardry on Roke, built shortly after the foundation of the school in 650. A great castle-like building of grey stone with slate roofs on a hill above Thwil town. The main doorway, called the back door, is of ivory; its door is of horn; the oak garden door leads to Roke Knoll. Within is the central, roofless Court of the Fountain, the Court of Seeming, the Room of Shelves where lore-books are kept, the Hearth Hall where feasts are held, a Council Room where the Masters of Roke meet, the Chanter's Tower, a magicians' workroom in the south tower, a dining hall or refectory, kitchen, gallery, healing-chambers, wardrobe room, Doorkeeper's chamber and numerous small sleeping cells. Outside are kitchen gardens with vegetables, herbs, soft fruit and fruit trees Havnor The largest island in the Archipelago, Havnor lies at its centre, and is the seat of the monarchy. A broad, rich, heavily farmed land with green hills and several mountain ranges, the Faliern Mountains, Revnian Mountains & Mount Onn. The Onneva river feeds into the Great Bay of Havnor, on which lies the capital city, Havnor City, also known as Havnor Great Port. South of this city lies the cave of Aurun, known as the Lips of Paor, a centre of the Old Powers. Other inhabitations include Havnor South Port, Glade, Reche, Easthill, Resbel and the villages of Endlane, Woodedge & Firn. Other features include Faliern Forest, thesands of Onneva and the rivers Amia, Serrenen & Yennava. The island is divided into domains, including Eolg and the Western domain Hort Town Main city of the island of Wathort, one of the Seven Great Ports of the Archipelago. It stands on three hills with steep valleys or gorges in between, in at least one of which runs a stream. Unlike the cities of the Inner Lands, the city is constructed of clay, plastered in colours, with tiled roofs. In the backstreets, the attics of the houses almost meet overhead across the street House of the Great Ones Temple of the Children of the Open Sea to the Great Ones; located on their largest raft. It has idols of god figures, carved from a single tree and depicting a mixture of dolphin, fish, man and seabird Ilien A small island in the Inmost Sea. One of the principalities of the kingship, tracing its descent from Gemal Sea-born via Maharion. Described as having many towns and cities Immanent Grove Grove of trees on Roke, near Roke Knoll: 'the oldest trees in the world, and the source and center of magic'a. Said to have been planted by Segoy, and considered to be a manifestation of the Old Powers; Kalessin referred to it as the forest that is at the centre. Said by Elehal to stretch '"As far as the mind goes"'a, it is larger inside than out; Azver claimed that the roots of the trees'mingled with the roots of all the forests that were or might yet be.'b Though the outer trees are varied (including oak, willow, alder, chestnut, ash, hemmen, fir & other evergreens), the trees towards the middle are predominantly of a single type with no name in Hardic (arhada in the Old Speech, though in 'The Finder' each of the trees is said to have its own name), whose leaves have a hint of gold. There is always a faint light under the trees, and the Grove burns with a light like moonlight when the nineMasters of Roke meet there. The leaves of the trees are said to speak to those who know how to listen. Generally south west of the Great House of Roke, but appears to move location; actually, the Grove is stationary while the world moves around it. The paths and clearings within are never in quite the same place. Near its margins stands the Otter's House and the Thwilburn flows out of the Grove. Home of the Master Patterner; ordinary people, especially women, and novices are forbidden entry Ingat Small island in the easterly West Reach, near Risk and the Toringates Inmost Sea Central sea of the Archipelago between Havnor in the north and Wathort in the south, in which lies Roke, Ark, Ilien, Leng, Vissti,Kamery, Issel and other small islands Issel Small island in the south of the Inmost Sea, near Roke and Wathort Jessage Medium-sized, inhabited island in the southerly end of the West Reach, near Obb. Has farms and orchard Kaltuel Medium-sized island in the southerly end of the West Reach, near Simly and Near Kaltuel Keep of Kalessin Island in the Dragons' Run with sheer basalt cliffs three hundred feet high; named the Keep of Kalessin by dragons. Possibly constructed by Kalessin or another dragon, or a natural rock formation Long Dune Trails westwards from Wellology; visited by the Children of the Open Sea (raft people) in autumn. Beaches are called Emah by those people Lorbanery Island in the South Reach, famous for high-quality silks, and for bright blue or crimson (dragon's fire) dyes, which are mined there as ores. Harbour village Sosara. Covered in hurbah trees on which silkworms feed, which make it appear bright green from a distance. Climate is warm Magicians' workroom Room in the south tower of the Roke School of Wizardry crammed with equipment for alchemy, glass-blowing, metal refiningand healing Mountains of Pain High black range of mountains or volcanoes called Pain at the far side of the dry land (the lands of the dead) from the wall of stones; crossed by a road forbidden to the dead, they border with the living world. The rocks are hot to the touch, and cut the flesh. At the end of The Other Wind, fire breaks from the mountains Narveduen Medium-sized island, one of the most easterly of the West Reach. One of the early places where magic fails in The Farthest Shore O Elongated island at the east of the Inmost Sea near Ilien and Felkway; the Ebavnor Straits and Passage of Felkway lie to its north and the Closed Sea to its east. Towns include O-Tokne in the north, O Port in the south-east, and unnamed ports on the north coast. Known for its fine silverwork. Ruled by the Lord of O Obb Medium-sized, inhabited island in the southerly end of the West Reach, near Jessage Ontuego Medium-sized island on the easterly side of the West Reach, lying near the Toringates, west of Paln. The mage Ath is said to have been killed by the dragon Orm there Open Sea The sea bordering all the islands. Unclear whether it stretches infinitely, wraps back (ie, Earthsea is spherical) or terminates in other unknown lands. According to the dragons, there are lands beyond any that humans have sailed to Roads of Balatran Place where the rafts of the Children of the Open Sea meet and come together in summer for the Long Dance Seawall of Nepp Building the deep-founded seawall of Nepp is reckoned among Ged's famous deeds; no details are known Selidor Desolate westernmost isle of the Archipelago, around a thousand miles from the Inmost Sea, in the West Reach. Uninhabited, largely without birds or animals. A fairly large island, the south coast has dunes, and reedy marshes and lagoons, with low hills towards the interior. 'As long ago as for ever, as far away as Selidor'a is the Archipelagan equivalent of 'once upon a time' Semermine Town in the hills behind Berila on Enlad; a summer retreat of the Enlad royal family. It has apple orchards Serilune Town on the island of Enlad; it has a market place. The skin of the dragon Bar Oth is preserved there Shelieth Capital of the island of Way, located in the south. Seat of the Lords of Way, the city has law courts and is famous for its fountains, which are praised in the Deed of the Young King. One of the old royal lineages is found here Showl Place in the South Reach where slaves are sold; possibly a town, or a mistake for the island of Sowl Soléa Northern island in the Sea of Éa known for its orchards; engulfed in the sea by the spell of the Enemy of Morred one or two thousand years ago, drowning everyone on it, including Elfarran Sosara Wealthy harbour village on the island of Lorbanery, governed by the Mayor of Sosara; the houses are thatched with twigs from the local hurbah trees. Features include an inn, and worksheds for the major industry of silk weaving and dyeing South Reach Group of islands lying south and southwest of Wathort, described as 'the place least known and fullest of mysteries' in all ofEarthseaa. They include the Isle of the Ear & the Great South Shoals in the east; Wasny, Misk, Dunnel & Set in the northeast;Toom, Rood, Lorbanery, Far Sorr & the Isles of Sand in the south; and Obehol, Wellology & the Long Dune in the southwest, near the West Reach. The climate here is generally warmer than in the rest of Earthsea. Slavery is practised in parts of the South Reach Sowl Small island in the South Reach east of Wathort and near Namien; exports gauze fabric to Hort Town, and also markets slaves Temere Large port on the south coast of Enlad; Lebannen says that it trades with all the Reaches Wathort Island south of Roke, in the south of the Archipelago; main city is Hort Town. The southern part of the island is hilly Way Large, wealthy island east of Havnor, with sheep and dairy farming, vineyards, orchards, oak forests and mountains. Towns/regions include Shelieth of the Fountains, the capital in the south, the port city of Kembermouth in the north west,Westpool, Wayfirth and the domain of Iria. Its inhabitants are dark-skinned. One of the principalities of the kingship, tracing the line of descent from Akambar and the House of Shelieth Wellology Island on the west of the South Reach adjacent to the Long Dune. Called Welwai by the Children of the Open Sea (raft people) West Reach Large, scattered group of islands to the west of the Archipelago, including Selidor, the Gate of Selidor & the Dragons' Run in the far west; Hille, Derhemen, Narveduen & Onon to the north; Ingat, Risk, Ully, Usidero, Ettil, Ontuego & the Toringates to the west of Paln; Simly, Kaltuel, Near Kaltuel, Arrins & Faltuel to the west of Ensmer; and Obb & Jessage to the south, near the South Reach. The middle of the West Reach lies around seven hundred miles west of Roke; the remote westernmost isles are the home of dragons